


Damn Snow Angels

by DollieSpock92



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollieSpock92/pseuds/DollieSpock92
Summary: Crowley gets trapped in his snake form when it's snowing. Who can he rely on to warm him up, but his angel whose been secretly in love with him.





	1. Damn Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted snake cuddles and then this happened.

He didn’t know how he got himself into this mess. Crowley mentally cursed Satan or god whoever was convenient as he quickly slithered to the bookshop. He was quite a few blocks away, but he needed to make it. The demon had turned into his snake self to frighten some obnoxious teenagers who were harassing some ducks at the park. Generally, Crowley was supposed to be all for any type of cruelty being a demon and all, but those were his and Aziraphale’s ducks. The effect was marvelous, and he sent them screaming for the hills. He doubted they would go near another animal again. However, for some reason he couldn’t shape shift back to a human. He reckoned it had something to do with the cold as it was lightly snowing. Hindsight is always 20-20, snake form not the best choice in winter. He felt his body dragging as the cold seeped into his scales. The world was slowing down and he had to admit that he was becoming a bit worried. Discorporating due to cold would be unbelievingly embarrassing. He pressed on till he saw the familiar bookshop. His slithering had slowed down greatly by the time he reached the door as he encountered a new problem. How was he supposed to open the door without hands? He tried slithering around the handle, to no avail. He could wrap around it but couldn’t seem to turn it. As he loss strength, he found himself falling off it and hitting the ground. In a last-ditch effort, he used his tail and whacked the door as hard as he could. It resulted in small thump and a definitely bruised tail, but his body couldn’t continue to function. His vision began to blur as the door opened.  
“Crowley!” Was the last thing he heard as he slipped unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Aziraphale was enjoying his afternoon tea when he heard a small thump at the door. It definitely wasn’t someone knocking, and he almost ignored it. Instead he got up just to check, opening the door to assure whoever had decided to come that they were most definitely closed only to lay eyes on a snow-covered snake. He shouted “Crowley” and immediately lifted the snake out of the snow. He pulled the long body inside shutting the door to block out the biting wind.   
“My dear fellow, are you alright?” He asked frantically brushing off any lingering snow. He carried Crowley to the couch and gently set him down. Aziraphale rubbed his hands up and down the length trying to warm him and get some type of movement to know he was still with him. Crowley lifted up his head briefly, a sign that he would make it and Aziraphale let out a deep breath. Crowley automatically tried to slither to the heat of the angel his body desperate for more.  
“Don’t worry dear, I got you.” Aziraphale told him softly, lifting up the snake. He put Crowley around his shoulders and quickly headed upstairs to his bedroom. The bedroom was full of overstuffed bookshelves and papers scattered about, but there was a neatly made bed stuffed in the corner. Aziraphale didn’t particularly indulge in sleep, but he had seen Crowley indulge in it weekly on his sofa. The angel had taken extra time now to always make sure it had blankets on it along with making it smell like lavender to help with sleeping. He had decided to have a bed in case Crowley ever wanted to use it. Aziraphale felt he probably never would, but the angel clung on to the hope that maybe the demon felt the same way about him that he did. Ever since he put the brakes on their relationship, Crowley never made another attempt to change their relationship and frankly Aziraphale had no idea how. All he knew was that he was ready for a different pace, but greatly feared that he had missed his chance. He had tried doing different things to hint that he wanted change such as having dinner at the Ritz and even having a picnic, but everytime Aziraphale got too close Crowley seemed to completely freeze. Aziraphale tried to give him space, but he had to admit he felt his heart break everytime, rejection never being easy. But now Crowley needed him and Aziraphale wouldn’t fail him. 

He laid the snake in the bed and Crowley twisted protesting the loss of heat from the angel.  
“Hold on a second” He said kindly. Aziraphale moved the pillow up where he could read and laid on the bed next to Crowley. The snake immediately went to move towards him but struggled. Aziraphale picked him up and laid him on his chest. Angels ran naturally very warm and he knew he could warm Crowley better than any heater.  
“There you go dear, I got you.” He said gently. He pulled a blanket up covering all but the snakes head. He mircaled himself a book while his snake slept. Well he thought Crowley would sleep. Instead the snake was trying to bite off the buttons of his shirt.   
“Crowley!” he chastised. He was quite fond of this shirt. Crowley managed to get one button off and was now trying to tuck his head into the hole. Aziraphale sighed, he supposed skin to skin contact would warm him up better anyways. A part of him had long wanted to feel Crowley against his skin even in his snake form. He unbuttoned his shirt and snapped the bowtie off. Crowley slithered slowly across his chest covering any bare skin and buried his face into the crook of Aziraphale’s neck. Aziraphale pulled the covers over them again and opened the book. He felt the snake warming up and smiled. Maybe once Crowley was feeling better, they could talk about their pace. They were in bed together after all now.


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley woke up in the dark and to the smell of vanilla and earl grey tea. He realized there was light coming from behind him as he slowly pulled his head back. He felt tired, but warm, there was heat coming from all around him. The heat was magnificent and dizzying as he squeezed his body tighter around it afraid that it would be gone. He heard a chuckle and pulled his head back all the way to see his angel looking at him. He realized they were in the bookshop.  
“I promise I’m not going anywhere, no need to squeeze so hard dear.” Aziraphale told him soothingly.  
Crowley paused for a minute not understanding. He realized he was wrapped around Aziraphale, who was actually shirtless. His body was across his torso and then coiled around his right leg.  
“Sssorry” he hissed softly. Aziraphale smiled behind his reading glasses.  
“How are you feeling dear?” He asked concern in his voice.  
“Tired,” he replied lying down his head on the angel’s chest. His head felt heavy and the heat seeping in made him sleepy again.  
“Sleep some more dear, I’m not going anywhere.” Aziraphale assured him.  
“Ssshirt”. Was all Crowley replied trying to stay awake.  
“Oh, ahem, figured the body heat would be the best. And you kept trying to slither under my shirt anyways.” He replied trying to sound nonchalant.  
“Sorry.” The snake mumbled out.  
“Don’t be.” Aziraphale said softly gently petting the head of the snake.  
“Always wanted to lay with you.” Crowley whispered as he drifted off to sleep to the sound of the angel’s heartbeat.  
“Really?” Aziraphale replied breathlessly. 

The next time Crowley woke up, he realized he was no longer in snake form. He was in fact in a very human form and he was clutching a sleeping angel like his life depended on it. Aziraphale had fallen asleep under him the book carefully placed to the side. Crowley’s face was buried into the angel’s neck, one hand gripping a shoulder, the other had their fingers intertwined with his angels. He was completely lying on his chest, one leg hooked under one ankle, the other leg’s bent so the knee was at Aziraphale’s hip with the foot tucked under the angel’s knee. Crowley’s mind blanked trying to remember why on earth he was sleeping on Aziraphale. He must be dreaming. A dream that frankly he never wanted to end. He felt a slight rustle as Aziraphale shifted up slightly in his sleep readjusting his free hand to wrap around Crowley’s side effectively pinning him to the angel. His head spun till he remembered the cold. Aziraphale was simply warming him. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Simply warming him. While he couldn’t deny the pleasure of being wrapped up in his angel, his heart sank knowing it wasn’t exactly for the reasons that Crowley wished it to be. He rested there unable to will himself from the heat for a while longer before he felt guilty. Aziraphale was warming him to keep him alive, not because he loved him, at least not the way Crowley loved him. He let go of Aziraphale’s shoulder and used the mattress to push himself up. He was about to untangle their fingers when Aziraphale tightened his hold on his waist and pulled him back down. Crowley was now sprawled back on his chest. The demon tried to wiggle out of the grasps only to have the angel twist to the side tucking Crowley into him. The demon was tucked into the angel’s neck again and Aziraphale wrapped a leg across him pulling him in close. Crowley stayed like this for a few minutes basking in the touch before trying to dislodge himself half heartedly He knew it was wrong to stay like this when Aziraphale didn’t feel the same.  
“I think you were more cuddly as snake dear.” Aziraphale huffed into the demon’s hair causing Crowley to completely freeze.   
“I’m sorry. I didn’t think I wouldn’t be able to change back.” Crowley said knowing the angel didn’t like to be touched.   
“Don’t be dear. Finally had an excuse to cuddle you.” He hummed sleepily while tightening his grip. Crowley’s head was spinning too much, he must still be sick from the snow. He tried to sit up again.  
“Although you are making it rather difficult.” Aziraphale finished letting Crowley enough to pull away where they could look into each other’s faces. Aziraphale eyes looked sleepy, but full of love, but Crowley knew the angel just loved him in the angel way. Aziraphale pulled him close again and lightly touched their lips together sighing at the contact. The kiss was chaste, but a light groan escaped the angel’s lips. Crowley felt the angel deepening the kiss and his mind exploded but faltered. He couldn’t do this with Aziraphale if the angel didn’t feel the same. It would destroy him. Aziraphale was just doing what he thought would help Crowley. How kissing would help someone who was freezing to death he didn’t know but still. In a frantic panic, Crowley shoved the angel off of him perhaps a little too hard. Aziraphale tumbled off and hit the nearby bookcase causing a few heavy volumes to fall upon him. When the angel looked back at Crowley letting out a small whimper, the demon saw a small trickle of blood coming from his forehead. He looked into pale terrified eyes, but also full of longing.   
“Oh dear, Oh dear,” Aziraphale said “I’m sorry Crowley I thought-I’m so sorry.” Before Crowley could even stumble out of the bed, the angel was out of the room and down the stairs.   
“Fuck” he said leaping to his feet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to fix this up as Crowley chases after his angel

Aziraphale miracled himself a shirt and coat and wandered the streets putting as much distance as he could from his beloved bookshop. He felt nothing but shame and his heart wrenched at the 6000 year old friendship he threw away over a kiss. The demon was radiating love and Aziraphale had hoped it was love for him. He thought that possibly he could change their pace, but the love wasn’t for him. Crowley had been dreaming so maybe he had been dreaming about the person that he actually loved. The rejection tore at Aziraphale’s heart strings and he felt utterly humiliated. He couldn’t bare the demon’s words so he ran. He didn’t quite know where he was going but anywhere was better than listening to Crowley ending their friendship.  
He should have been happy with what he had. It had started to snow heavier since their nap, snow piled up to his calves as he made his way through each foot sinking down into the icy cold as he went. His legs ached but he kept walking, his garments becoming soaked. He wandered into a park he didn’t really recognize and brushed the snow off a bench. He sat down and put his head in his hands, his silent tears warming his cheeks.   
*****************************************************************************************************

Crowley stayed on the bed completely dumbfounded on what just took place. Aziraphale had actually kissed him, wanted to kiss him. He wasn’t just warming Crowley because an angel does good, Aziraphale wanted to be with him. Crowley saw it in his eyes. The angel looked at him in a way that was different from the regular angel love. Crowley wanted to kiss him, had wanted to for 6000 years and in a guilt panic about taking advantage of the angel, he shoved him off the bed. Not only had he shoved him, but he had injured the only person he loved and sent him fleeing. Crowley felt a fire in his heart, he had to find his angel. He quickly miracled himself a warm coat and went outside. The snow was coming down hard making it difficult to see and there was enough footprints that he couldn’t figure out which was Aziraphale’s. He turned to his usual illegal parking spot and there his beloved Bentley was idling. The car always knew when he needed it and he was damn grateful today. He drove to their favorite spots trying to find his angel. None of the angels favorite restaurants proved fruitful in his search which caused him worry. When Aziraphale was upset, he generally wanted food. After the fifth restaurant, he started paying waiters to call him if the angel should show up just in case. He started asking people on the street had they seen someone in extremely outdated clothes as he drove by. Less and less people were seen walking as the snow came down harder and harder. A dam blizzard for heaven-hell’s sake he thought. Damn his angel for liking to live in a place that got cold. An angel who liked to make actual snow angels, go figure. He cranked the heat and continued down streets looking for Aziraphale. A passing couple had finally given him a lead and he begrudgingly dropped them off a few streets down as he knew it would have been what Aziraphale would have wanted. They had seen a guy looking completely depressed leaving a park heading back into town with a little blood on his forehead. The snow was coming down hard and about two feet had now accumulated when he finally found him. The angel was trudging through the snow with some difficulty hand trying to block the snow from blowing into his face. Crowley spun the car and drove up onto the sidewalk effectively blocking his path. He opened the door stepping out.  
“Angel, get in.” He all but roared. His angel was obviously soaked to the bone. Aziraphale looked up and Crowley could see his eyes were puffy and red. He stopped in his tracks and Crowley saw his eyes dart for an escape route. Before Aziraphale could decide which way to run, Crowley was already on him. The angel pulled away and started heading back the way he came. A particularly strong gust of snow came down and the angel trembled as he braced against it. Sad as he was he still put himself in front of Crowley to block most of the wind. Crowley’s heart broke at this, he had hurt his angel and the angel was still trying to protect him. Crowley latched onto his arm and half dragged the angel into the Bentley. He got him in the passenger side shutting the door and climbing into his own side. In the safety of the car they sat in silence for a moment as the wind beat the car. Crowley looked at his angel that was staring at his hands in his lap.   
“Thank you, its ahem quite cold out.” Aziraphale said softly with a shiver. Crowley leaned over and blew on his clothes instantly drying them. He snapped his fingers and his own clothes were dried as well. He started back to the bookshop plowing through the snow. He kept casting side glances towards his angel but didn’t know what to say, but he knew if he got to the bookshop Aziraphale would disappear in it and hide from him. Crowley couldn’t have that so he pulled over to the side stopping the car. Aziraphale looked up, his eyes full of disappointment, but took the out.   
“Oh here is good. I can just make it from here.” He said starting to pull at the handle. The door didn’t budge which Crowley would be forever grateful for his Bentley’s help. Aziraphale let out an exasperated sigh.   
“If you would just let me out, we can pretend this never happened. If you allow it, we can remain friends and of course I’ll never do anything else like that again.” Aziraphale said waving his hand in a stern matter facing forward.   
“Angel, I am still trying to figure out what happened.”  
“Oh ahem I kissed you and I am very sorry. I was out of line, it's just that I've been trying to find a way to kiss you and it seemed like the right time. I am terribly sorry.” Aziraphale’s voice trembled. Crowley’s head spun.   
“You’ve been trying to kiss me?”  
“Well I didn’t really know how to go about it and now I am afraid I’ve completely messed everything up.” The angel replied his eyes started to water again. He wrung his hands in his lap and faced his own window. Crowley’s heart lurched. He miracled a damp cloth.  
“Angel” he breathed and Aziraphale turned towards him reluctantly. Crowley used the cloth to wipe the blood off his forehead. It was only a small cut, but the fact that Crowley had caused it killed him. He was going to fix this.   
“No angel, it wasn’t you who messed things up.” He started the car and hit the pedal. The Bentley roared back to the bookshop. Crowley slid the car into his usual spot and turned off the engine.   
“Thank you”. Aziraphale said gratefully getting out the car. He hurried to the safety of his bookshop, but turned around when he realized Crowley was hot on his heels.   
“What are you doing?” He questioned unsure. It was clear that he couldn’t take much more today.  
“Fixing it.” Crowley replied wrapping an arm around the angel and guiding him inside. He miracled the doors shut and continued directing Aziraphale upstairs. He got to the bedroom and Crowley took his coat off and began taking the angel’s coat.  
Crowley, what is going on?” Aziraphale asked exasperated. “I know I messed up, its cruel to make me relive it.” Crowley hung up Aziraphale’s coat in the nearby closet.   
“I’m the one who messed up angel” he replied snapping his fingers. Their clothes were dry again from the trek into the building.   
“Lie down like you were before.” He said looking at the bed.  
“Why?” Aziraphale asked suspiciously.   
“Please.” Crowley pleaded. Aziraphale looked at him for a minute before lying stiffly down on the bed, hands folded on this chest.   
“I think it was a little different” Crowley replied putting a knee on the bed. He gently laid himself back on Aziraphale tucking his face into his neck breathing in his scent. He hooked his leg around the angel’s leg again and entangled their fingers. The angel let out a pleasant sigh.   
“Crowley” he said breathlessly.  
“I was hoping angel, that I could get a redo.”  
“A redo? Does this one involve me not being shoved off the bed?” He asked with a small chuckle. Crowley brought a hand up to where the small cut was.”  
“I’m so sorry angel. I mean it, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” His voice was tight as he gingerly brushed it. “I was afraid you were doing something you would regret.”  
“Well I don’t regret it.” Aziraphale said firmly, but relaxing into the touch. They stayed like that basking in their closeness before Crowley rolled to the side.  
“I think the next part went like this.” he said quietly. They were face to face sharing their breath.   
“I believe this is the part where you pull away.” Aziraphale said a bit sadly.  
“That doesn’t sound like me.”  
“You know I distinctly remember-” Aziraphale teasing softly, raising a finger for emphasizes.  
“Angel” Crowley begged. Aziraphale eyes crinkled as he pressed his lips to the demons. Crowley let out an audible sigh as they kissed and when Crowley increased the pressure the angel bit back a moan. The sound made Crowley’s toes curl and he decided he wanted to hear that again. He changed the angle to deepen the kiss and lightly brushed his tongue against the angel’s bottom lip. Aziraphale all but whimpered and opened up his lips invitingly. Crowley took advantage and stuck his tongue in the angel’s mouth. Aziraphale tasted a bit like cinnamon, vanilla and something all his own. Crowley bit his bottom lip causing the angel to gasp. The contact was exhilarating and he could tell Aziraphale was starting to feel dizzy. He laid the angel against the pillow as he leaned over him deepening the kiss. Aziraphale ran his fingers through Crowley hair and gently tugged. Crowley melted into him and they kissed for a long time. When he pulled away, he began kissing his neck to his shirt collar planting kisses on any available skin.   
“I feel like this part was a bit different too.” He said between kisses tugging gently at the shirt.   
“Well you were biting off my buttons to get under it.” Aziraphale chuckled between a kiss.  
“Well that can be arranged.” Crowley all but purred as he leaned down and bit the top button off.  
“Crowley! I’ve already had to fix this shirt once today.” The angel scolded him, but didn’t stop the demon from biting off each button and spitting them out over the bed. Each button causing the angel to shudder at the contact. When Crowley let him up to fully take the shirt off he showed the angel the already fixed shirt as Crowley miracled it folded neatly on the nearby chair with a sly smile. Aziraphale couldn’t help a chuckle till Crowley began to kiss every bit of skin he could. The chuckles turning to groans were music to Crowley’s ears as he nuzzled the angels neck again.   
“I think I rather like this redo.” Aziraphale whispered in his ear. Crowley hummed in agreement, his body relaxing into the heat. The demon began kissing his neck again, but he could tell Aziraphale noticed how tired he was when he tighten his hold on him. The angel turned them so they were our their sides breathing in each other and kissed him lightly.   
“You’re tired dear”. Aziraphale said with a smile.  
“Lies, all lies angel.” Crowley said catching his lips for another lingering kiss. When they parted, Aziraphale lightly kissed both of his eyelids.   
“I don’t want to sleep angel.” Crowley replied nuzzling him again. Aziraphale pulled him in tight.  
“Do you know what is better than goodnight kisses dear?” Aziraphale asked smiling.  
“Nothing is better than goodnight kisses angel.” Crowley told him. Aziraphale pulled him in for one last kiss and then pulled the blanket over them, tucking them in.   
“What about good morning kisses?” He asked softly.  
“I can stay?” Crowley asked voice full of hope.  
“Well how else would we figure out which kiss is better dear?” Aziraphale said with a smile. Crowley closed his eyes listening to the angel breathe.  
“I bet morning kisses are pretty good.” he mumbled into the angels skin. It wasn’t long before they both slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick fic, hope you guys enjoyed this adventure with me!


End file.
